The objective is to increase our understanding of how adults learn and forget propositional materials and interrelated facts. While the research tests a recent theory by Anderson & Bower, entitled Human Associative Memory (HAM), the results should be of general significance for memory studies. There are four main research topics. First are studies of associative interference processes as they control transfer during learning of propositions and their forgetting. HAM suggests how interference principles may be applied to the conceptual deep-structures underlying sentences. The second investigations ask which deep-structure relations two concepts must bear to one another in a complex sentence if they are to be grasped as "belonging together" in memory. HAM predicts which types of item co-occurrences will be learned and transferred into new sentences and which correlations will not be learned at all. The third and fourth topics examine details of retrieval and inference from a knowledge store in memory. HAM specifies several retrieval theories which utilize a content-addressable, associative search process. The proposed experiments test those search models, concentrating upon the slowing of question-answering caused by branching at critical junctures in the "memory maze" being scanned over by the search process.